Thunder: Juderman
by EClareObsession
Summary: ONE SHOT: Jude has to decide between: Jamie Andrews, Tommy Quincy, and Vincent Spiederman. JUDERMAN JUDE AND SPIEDERMAN


THIS IS A ONE SHOT, SONG FIC. THE SONG INCLUDED IS "THUNDER" BY BOY'S LIKE GIRLS.

****

**_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_**

She pushed the snow aside with her foot, as she slowly walked around. The snow fell on her, but didn't bother her. She thought "Who do I love?" She thought that over and over. Most people say: Loves easy to find, then why can't Miss. Jude Harrison find it? Sure, she's met pretty amazing guys, but maybe that's not enough. Maybe they have to be more then amazing. Maybe they have to be Vincent Spiederman.

**_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why, I tried_**

Spiederman seems like the guy you'd think: Friend type. Not to Jude Harrison. Jude has loved this guy ever since she was 14. It all started in 8th grade. They knew each other since kindergarten. But the kindergarten days were full of: hair pulling, and name calling...

**_I tried to read between the lines_**

But now the two of them had matured a tiny bit more. They both were 19, Jude seemed to think that maybe Spiederman, was just the guy she needs. Maybe he's more then just a friend. Maybe he's every thing. Jude continued to walk in the snow. She had a choice to make: it was either Jamie, Tommy, or Spiederman. A lot of girls would say; that's easy. But puh-lease! Jude Harrison's life depends on this question: if she picks Jamie she becomes a producer at his new record label. She picks Tommy and she'll go backpacking through Asia. And if she picked Spiederman she'd go to New York, and start her life all over, but they were only going to stay for a year. So, Jude Harrison is faced with a huge decision. Obviously she's not basing it off of where or what they're going to do for her. She was basing it off of who she loved, who she depended on, her true love.

**_I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation_**

When she was with Jamie he was a little controlling, but he cared, a lot. When she dated Tommy for 3 days he kissed her sister, pretty heartbreaking, but he does care. When she dated Spiederman, there was nothing wrong. Sure, he is childish, but when times came where she really needed him, he was there. Sadie told her the exact words "You know who's in you're heart". Jude knew that she knew; but it wouldn't tell her. She kept searching in her heart, but nothing came alive. She was lost in her own heart, and no one could help her...

**_For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out_**

She put her hands in her pocket, and stared at her feet as she walked and walked. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew is that her feet were taking her where ever they wanted. The snow and wind blew in her face. She was freezing cold, but it didn't bother her. She wanted to think...

**_Maybe there's a way out_**

Everyone has a soul mate. No matter what. && whenever Jude was around Spiederman she felt electric. Her heart beated every half second like never before. She breathed harder and harder, butterflies controlled her stomach. She froze, words hardly would be able to roll off her lips. Whenever he'd call her 'Dude' her heart would turn upside down. She was like an earthquake waiting to happen.

**_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_****_  
Do you know you're unlike any other?_**

Jude continued to let her feet control her. She took her ipod out of her pocket and picked shuffle. Shuffle meant it picked any song on her ipod, and it'd play it. She put the ear phones in her ears and awaited to hear the song. Soon she heard the song "Some Things Are Better Left Alone" By Spiederman played. Her eyes widened. She had over 1,000 songs on her ipod, and a song by Spiederman just happened to play? Seems weird to her...

**_You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_**

But then again about 20 out of 1,000 of them are Spiederman. Yeah, it's still odd, but what are you going to do? Jude's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" Jude asked as she heard the male voice respond.

"Hey Dude or Jude" Spiederman replied to her greeting. Her heart beating faster and faster and she wanted to tell him how she felt. But that'd be stupid!

**_I don't wanna ever love _****_another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_**

"Hey Spied, or Dweeb" Jude joked.

"Ha Ha, very funny" Spiederman joked back.

"What's up?" Jude asked.

"Nothing...but see I just bought 2 airplane tickets for tomorrow to New York..you coming?" Spiederman asked. He awaited for the blonde to answer. Jude remained silent.

**_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_**

"I don't know, dude" Jude replied, she was still a little confused.

"Um...I need to know by 8.." Spiederman replied. sounding a little hurt by her response. He thought that she felt the same way.

"So in 3 hours..." Jude asked.

"Yeah" He answered.

**_I'm wrapped up in vines_**

"I gotta jet, talk to you later Harrison" Spiederman added.

"Wait" Jude called out

"What?" He asked responding to the yell he had heard.

"Go to the airport tomorrow, I don't know if I'm coming, but if I don't I'll call Wally and Kyle and tell 'em to meet you." Jude replied

"Fine, gotta jet, hopefully see you tomorrow" He answered. He hung up instantly. He thought that once again Lord Squinty Frown has won. God did he hate him. Jude loved the voice of Vincent. She knew that he thought that she didn't like him, he was right...because she does not like him, she loves him.

**_I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time_**

Jude got home and layed in her bed. It was 11 o'clock. She saw the street lights beem through her window. She imagined how it'd be in New York. She knew her and Spiederman would have so much fun...

**_Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_**

The next morning she woke up at 9 A.M. She hardly had a minute of sleep. She couldn't get to sleep. Today was the day she chose her destiny. Today was the day that everything was put on the line. Today was the day Jude decided if Spiederman was the one. She had to be at the airport at 10:00 if she wanted to be with Spiederman. Meanwhile: Spiederman awaited at the airport. He stood there staring at the two tickets in his hands. He thought about how he put his heart on the line, and it was about to be shattered by Jude.

**_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places_****_ that I didn't want to go  
Whoa Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_**

It poured rain, Spiederman awaited inside the airport for the arrival of Jude. He hoped Jude would be the one who'd walk in the airport. Someone else walked in, it was Wally and Kyle.

"Sorry Dude" Wally said when he was beside Spiederman.

"She's not coming?" Spiederman asked.

"Sorry" Kyle replied.

**_I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?_**

Spiederman's heart shattered

"She's already here" Wally replied. Jude came from behind Wally, with a suitcase packed.

"You choose me!?" Spiederman asked. Jude shook her head referring to yes. She then kissed Spiederman passionately.

**_You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_**


End file.
